The Warmth You Give
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: livsgirl - Set in S13 - It's the coldest night anyone at the 1-6 has ever known and Olivia's working late. What happens when a certain ADA wants to turn up the heat? [Changed to a three-shot]
1. Melt

**WARNING: This chapter contains Adult Content.**

The Warmth You Give

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & livsgirl

**Chapter 1: Melt**

Olivia sighed. Writing up a report was normally nothing big, but there were so many people involved that it was feeling like it would take forever to finish. If that wasn't enough, it was one of the coldest nights in New York she'd ever experienced and the heater wasn't working. So she sat, frustrated and wishing she was bundled in layers.

She was sure Alex was already home by now, bundled under the covers nice and warm. It made her extremely jealous. She'd love nothing more in this world right now than to be kept warm by her girlfriend. They'd known each other for about 12 years now, but had only begun dating when she'd returned from the Congo. During that time, Olivia had missed everything about her blonde ADA terribly. Her soft hair, sparkling baby-blue eyes, her smile, her voice, everything. She wished she could just finish this up tomorrow, but it had to be done tonight.

Why did she have to stay here so late? Amaro, Rollins, Fin and Munch – even Cragen – hadn't had even a quarter of the paperwork and had gone home hours ago. Sometimes it sucked being the veteran of the SVU squad.

"Are you ever coming home?" Alex asked, walking into the lamplight.

Surprised, she dropped the pen, which rolled from her desk to the floor as she looked up. "As soon as I'm done here."

Alex perched herself on the edge of the desk. "What's up with the Alaska temperature? Are you planning on becoming an Eskimo?" she asked with a laugh, zipping up her heavy jacket.

Olivia shook her head. "Heater gave out," she said quickly bending to pick up the pen, wanting to get everything done so she could leave.

Alex sighed, pursing her lips as she watched Olivia continue to write. "You forgot to dot you 'i' and cross your 't'," she said, pointing to each letter with her manicured nail.

"Oh and I suppose you do that as your writing?" she asked with a cocked brow.

Alex grabbed a pad of sticky notes, neatly writing her name.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Show off."

"Come on, Liv," Alex said, moving to the back of her chair, rubbing her shoulders, "come home. I miss you and that bed's really cold without you."

Olivia moaned at the rhythmic motion of her hands trying to soothe her shoulders. "I can't come home, not until I... finish this."

"But baby," Alex pleaded as she massaged the tension from Olivia's shoulders "I _really_ need you."

She smiled, leaning back a bit in her chair. "How much do you need me? I really need to finish this. Anyway, what could you possibly plan on doing about it here? The place echoes," she leaned her head on Alex's wrist.

"There is the crib and we are the only ones here I've already checked."

She looked at her, dropping the pen. "Hmm, what do you feel like, rough or soft?" She stood up. "Lead the way. But, you know, I could go for being pressed against a hard surface. It's your choice. You came looking for me."

"I want to give you what you want so being pressed against a hard surface is fine with me."

She smiled, thinking a moment. "I would say here, but there's so much that can't afford to be knocked off and broken. Any ideas, sweetie?" she stroked her cheek.

"There is a wall in the crib which is the safest place since we can lock the door."

Olivia smiled, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs and into the crib, letting go before closing the door and turning around. "Now, what does my little bombshell have up her sleeve that couldn't wait? Hm?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"What I have in mind," Alex said as she slammed the door behind her and pinned Olivia against the wall, "is to have my way with you and you to have your way with me."

She smirked, before pursing her lips. "Have I ever told you I love when you take control?" she asked. "Oh and just how do you plan on having your way with me?"

"I was thinking," Alex said as she un-tucked Olivia's shirt and began to unbutton it gently dragging her nails across her abs as she made her way to the next button, "of letting it be a surprise."

She smiled. "I like that idea. I'm always up for your surprises. Please continue."

Alex smile was almost predatory like as she removed Olivia's shirt. There was no mistaking the darkening of Alex's eyes when she focused her look on Olivia's breasts that were encased by a black lacy bra.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your breasts?" Alex husked out as she massaged them through the thin fabric. "I love how sensitive they are and how they respond to my touch. How your whole body responds to my touch."

She smiled, a moan caught in her throat, as Alex continued, but she didn't want to fight anything Alex had planned tonight. "Maybe I wore it just for you. What do you think?"

"Were you thinking you might get lucky tonight?" Alex asked as she removed the bra.

She shrugged. "Possibly. We haven't seen much of each other in a while. Had a feeling you might come prowling," she breathed the last two words into her ear. "Was I wrong?"

Alex shivered, feeling Olivia's breath on her ear. The things that woman could do to her with simple words. "Maybe," she whispered as she bent down taking a nipple in her mouth sucking gently.

Olivia moaned, freezing under her lips, loving the feel of her lips on that spot, knowing even if she wanted to fight, she couldn't. "Alex," she husked out, "you have me any way you want. I'm yours."

Hearing those words, knowing the full truth that was spoken, broke Alex. She released the bud with a loud pop before moving to the next one taking it more forcefully this time. Wanting and needing all that Olivia had, she quickly reached down and unbuckled the belt trying desperately to get her pants unbuttoned but failing miserably.

Looking down, Olivia calmly placed Alex's hands on her breasts as she slid her pants and boxers to the floor before stepping out of them and kicking them to the side, moaning under the force of Alex's affectionate assault. "..Alex...more."

Alex, who always acted as if she was going to deny Olivia whatever she asked for, even though they both knew that wasn't happening, could not deny her this. Not that she ever did anyways. She roughly grabbed both of Olivia's breasts in her hands rubbing her thumb over them biting at Olivia's pulse point. The gasps of air she heard coming from Olivia along with the moaning she heard gave her all the encouragement she needed. She began moving down Olivia's body biting her then soothing the ache over with her tongue. She knew that Olivia would have marks all over her body and that thought alone threw her desire for the woman up at least another ten notches.

Feeling the marks, soothed by her tongue, Olivia's moans got louder as her body arched into her. Her legs widened in stance as she felt Alex reach the spot between, but pulled her back up. "Oh no...you don't! Not looking...like that!" she moaned out, popping buttons off left and right from Alex's blouse and discarding her bra before her hands wrapped around her back, moving down to squeeze her tight butt, hearing her moan. She smiled at the look of surprise on her face as she pulled her hands away. "Now..."

Alex groaned knowing the assault that would occur on her once she was done. She was half tempted to forgo Olivia's pleasure to lay down on the bed and order Olivia to take her. Instead though, she quickly guided her hand back toward the junction that lead to heaven as she liked to call it. Quickly she inserted two fingers all the way in stopping to allow Olivia to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

She inhaled sharply, adjusting to the intrusion and gripping Alex's shoulders, her breathing uneven. She smirked. "And I was thinking you were going to go a harder route, but..." Physically, even though she loved the feel of Alex's fingers inside, she needed something more to fill the space. She bit her lip, looking away a bit, but when Alex's fingers began to thrust to and from her core, she couldn't keep the moans from escaping, or her chest from rising rapidly. Soon, she guided Alex's head back to its previous position, hoping it would work, but knowing it wouldn't.

"What's wrong, baby?" Alex asked as she pulled from Olivia making her look at her as she inserted a third finger and began thrusting, harder flattening her palm so she could hit her clit with each thrust.

She shook her head. "Well, nothing I guess, but I just thought you might've had something else with you," she said, groaning as she felt the third fingers working. "Damn it!" She saw the concerned look in Alex's eyes, like she might've let her down and instantly, Olivia wrapped her arms around her neck. "You could never dissatisfy me, trust me. I just...thought you might've brought something from our bag of tricks, but, even if that isn't the case, I'll just enjoy you," she said, dropping her arms as she kissed a line down her chest. "I love you."

"Are you talking about this?" Alex whispered into her ear as she pulled Olivia's favorite toy from her pocket loving how Olivia's eyes darkened even more when she saw it.

She swallowed multiple times, her mouth gaping. "Will you...I really want to be turned around and taken against the wall. Please Alex? It's what I really want, but you need a riding crop to do it right. Please, please..." she begged.

"I have that," Alex whispered against Olivia's ear thrusting one last hard time. "I felt like harassing and teasing you some. I know it's been a rough week and what you need."

Olivia gasped, feeling light juices running from her, but not nearly what usually happened. She kissed her softly on the lips, resting her head over her heart a moment, wrapping her arms around Alex's back. "Thank you. This week is...it sucks. I can't go home to be with you where I really want to be. You know I do."

Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia slowly and completely. She pulled back and looked deep into Olivia's eyes looking for any sign of hesitation even though she knew there wouldn't be any but still wanting to give her the chance to back out. The look in her eyes told her that not only did she want it, but desperately needed it. Without hesitating, Alex spun Olivia around and forced her against the wall. Smirking when Olivia leaned forward and widened her stance for her giving her the room she needed to thrust in fast, deep and hard.

She gasped. "Oh! Alex..." She un-fisted her palms, laying her hands flat for leverage as she felt Alex thrust into her in one quick movement. The movement was so fluid it felt natural and she groaned as their hips pressed against one another, her body bucking into her, aching for that release. But she knew Alex would stay steady for a bit. Olivia moaned as she felt Alex's hands trail her sides, planting kisses along her shoulders and upper back. "Please Alex!"

After a week-long dry spell, and ample teasing which she enjoyed, Olivia didn't want any coddling. She needed this before her mind turned to cement, needed to feel Alex there again and again, loving her in only a way she could. She trusted the blonde ADA above all others and knew she would never hurt her.

Alex growled hearing Olivia beg. There was nothing she loved more than that point where she got the ever strong hard headed Olivia to beg and plead for release. Alex grabbed Olivia's hips and began to thrust even hard and as deep as she could almost to the point that it was causing her pain. Trying to give Olivia everything she needed to get the release she craved.

Olivia adjusted her hips, resting her head on one arm as her other laid over Alex's hand on her hip. Her breathing was shallow, labored as she felt Alex pick up her pace. She clutched her hand tightly, feeling the beginning of her much needed release drip between her thighs. The more Alex thrust up into her, the closer she got. She could feel her body teetering on the edge until... "Aleeeeex!" she screamed out, feeling her inner walls clench around the toy before she pulled away. Slowly, the detective turned to face her. "W-wait, baby do-don't stop yet. Please more? On the bed?"

Alex pulled Olivia to her and guided her to the bed as she kissed her. Once at the bed, she broke their contact long enough for Olivia to lay on the bed and get comfortable before positioning herself between her legs.

"I will give you as much as you can take, but this time I will make love to you," Alex whispered as she began to slowly kiss her way down Olivia's body.

Olivia nodded, pulling her back up to kiss her. "Yes please. I want you to go slow, make love to me. I love you."

Make love to her Alex did. So slow and tenderly that it brought tears to both their eyes. The gentleness that Alex used when she entered Olivia was the exact opposite of what had occurred earlier. She took her time savoring the feeling that overcame her as she pushed further and deeper into Olivia 'til she was fully seated in her. It took all she had not to come on the spot when Olivia arched into her taking her fully and wrapping her legs around her back.

"I love you too," Alex whispered as she leaned down and kissed Olivia as she began a slow and tortuous pace.

Olivia ran her hands through Alex's hair. "Please, pretty please? Just start slow and gradually build it up. Try to come with me this time, but don't feel like you have to."

Alex nodded as she began to slowly move within Olivia. Even though she knew it wasn't possible she swore she would feel Olivia's walls tightening around her as if the strap on was actually her. She could feel the tightening in Olivia's legs and knew that it wouldn't be long before she was over the edge again.

Olivia smiled. "Please, faster!" She looked into Alex's eyes, noticing she was close to tears, her teeth gritted. She ran a hand along Alex's cheek. "Baby, wh-what's wrong? Y-you l-look uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable," Alex groaned out as she moved faster and harder, "just close so close."

Olivia nodded. "Please, baby, please I want you to come with me," she moaned, her hips rocking on the toy, thrusting back into her harder.

"I love you," Alex whispered as she captured Olivia's lips with hers. Her thrusts were becoming more urgent and irregular. She knew there was no way she would be able to hold on much longer.

"I love you too," she said, holding her hands a moment fore placing them on her hips. "Here, sweetheart, let me," she said, thrusting back into her harder and harder. "It's okay. I want you with me...forever."

Alex thrust harder and faster into Olivia loving the sounds that were coming from her beautiful girlfriend. No one had been able to get her the way Olivia had since the first day they met. She knew without a doubt no one ever would.

Olivia's mind was almost blank as she focused on Alex's fast, hard, rhythmic thrusts, each taking her higher than the last. "A-A-Alex, I ca-can't hang on, p-please," she panted out, her hips thrusting painfully. She closed her eyes, breaking their eye contact, and bit her lip, knowing she wouldn't have the strength to hold back to wait for her much longer.

Alex felt Olivia cresting over the edge and let herself fall. She let a scream escape her mouth before burying her head in Olivia's shoulder to muffle the sound. It was seconds later that she felt Olivia's body let go as well. If she wasn't already in heaven she would say she had died and gone there.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "I love you," she said, rolling Alex onto her side as she slowly, pulled her away. She heard a whimper of protest. "I'm not leaving yet, baby. Shh. Relax," she said, sliding the strap-on off of her and placing it by their clothes before walking back over and sitting on top of the blonde's stomach. "Now, can you breathe again? I'm not quite done with you, but I want you to be able to breathe. If I need to move, just say so."

"You're perfect," Alex whispered as she reached up and cupped Olivia's face.

She smiled, holding her hand there a moment before moving to the side to blaze a trail of kisses from her mouth, down her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach until she reached the spot between her legs. She looked up and smiled again as she positioned herself between Alex's spread legs. "Yes? No?"

Alex smiled as she spread her legs wider, giving her an unspoken consent.

Olivia smiled wider, grabbing Alex's hand and placing it on the back of her head. It was one of her favorite touches when she preformed this. The feel of Alex's fingers threading through her hair was a sign of how fast or slow to go. A hard tug meant faster while a soft run through meant lighter. It made her feel that much closer to her girlfriend. She leaned her head down to the desired spot, eagerly cleaning up the juices between her thighs before starting. She would prefer it if Alex wasn't sticky when she began. But with each long lap of her tongue, her ADA moaned or whimpered, aching for her mouth in a different place.

Alex arched into Olivia's gentle caresses with her tongue. She loved when Olivia would do this. What she loved most was that from the outside looking in, it looked as if Olivia was in total control, but in truth, it was her. She decided how fast or slow Olivia went. This was for her pleasure just as much if not more so for Olivia.

Slowly, Olivia licked her way, sucking on her outer, engorged lips, nipping at the other every other second. Then her tongue grazed her clit, eliciting a loud moan from her as well as a thrust from her hips, Gently Olivia's hand rested on her lower stomach. She would wait for Alex to give the okay before taking it any further. She was in control, not Olivia, but Olivia did love this position. Her eyes flitted up, catching Alex's which were glazed over in love for her. From this position, she could easily see the rise and fall of her stomach, watch as her breathing became more erratic, spurring her on.

Alex gave a gentle tug to Olivia letting her know to go easy and slow at first. She loved the build up that Olivia gave her. The only better than the buildup was the orgasm itself.

Gently, she licked at her engorged clit, sucking on it a bit before she kissed the spot, then resumed lapping at it, moaning lightly.

Alex groaned as Olivia licked her. God, she loved the feel of her tongue on her. She gently tugged harder, letting her know she was ready for more, slightly rougher.

Olivia's tongue encased her lit, pulling at it gently before resuming to lap at it. She would tug it gently, then lap at it. She was being very careful not to bite and send her over the edge. "Alex," she purred as she kissed the wet heat entirely, knowing it vibrated into her core.

Alex pulled even tighter against Olivia's head. As much as she wanted this to last forever she knew she was close. "Please baby," she whispered.

Olivia smiled, her tongue finally venturing into her sweet depths, moaning as she swirled it around inside before pulling back out and in again, repeating the action several times.

Alex groaned at the invasion pulling her tight against her. It was as if she couldn't get her deep enough or enough contact. Not that that was different from any other day. "Baby, I can't hold on," she groaned as she ground her hips into Olivia.

Olivia pulled away, sucking on her clit, as two fingers made their way inside the growing wetness, thrusting in and out fast as she took her hand off of her stomach. She moaned into her. But, knowing Alex wanted only her lips now, she pulled her fingers out, replacing her tongue and pulling Alex as close as she could, swirling around inside, moaning at her warmth and taste as her fingers rubbed her clit lightly.

"OH GOD BABY!" Alex screamed as she bucked against Olivia.

Olivia held her hips lightly as she continued her ministrations faster, knowing if she wasn't there, she was seconds away, pinching her clit.

Alex's body froze in mid air and the scream seemed to be stuck in her throat. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears that she couldn't hear anything. The room seemed to fade away and the only things there were just her and Olivia.

Olivia pulled away, rocking her knuckles against her, dripping wetness, feeling her tremble before her hands held Alex's hips. "Alex? Alex...hey..." she said gently. Carefully, she laid her back on the bed and crawled up to lay next to her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. "Baby, come on, come back to me," she whispered, stroking her hair.

"All yours detective. Always will be," Alex choked out as she snuggled into Olivia's arms. God, how she loved this woman. No one had ever been able to get to her like this one had.

Olivia pulled the blankets over both of them, sighing heavily. "I'm yours. God, I never want this to end... but..."

"You must protect the city," Alex whispered as she kissed Olivia's cheek. "That's why I love you. You give so much of yourself and never ask for anything in return. So giving."

Olivia smiled. "I'm so glad you're back and back to stay," she said, kissing her, "but that's not what I was talking about. I mean I still have paperwork to write up."

"The unseen requirement of being a hero," Alex said jokingly. "I know you do, but give me five more minutes in your arms. We have no clue when you will be able to make it home."

Olivia smiled, holding her close and rubbing her bare back. "Hey, I do have one thing to ask you..."

"Mmhmm," Alex said as she snuggled even closer into Olivia.

"..Someday, can we...make this forever?"

Alex pulled back eyes wide "Can you repeat that statement?"

She cleared her throat. "Someday, will you marry me?"

"You mean to tell me the ever unattainable Detective Benson wants to settle down?" Alex asked in a teasing tone.

She smiled. "Whoever said I was unattainable? Maybe I was just waiting for the right person."

"Honey, please, everyone who has ever met you knows your married to your job," Alex said placing a finger on Olivia's lips to stop what she was about to say. "I don't care. I know and understand the importance of your job. As for marrying you, honey, I'm free tomorrow at lunch and I'm sure Liz will perform the ceremony."

Her mouth gaped in shock. "I...I...it doesn't have to be now, but...if you want to..."

"Honey, relax. When you're ready, I'm ready," Alex said as she kissed Olivia letting her know she would wait however long she needed to.

She sighed, the idea of tomorrow sending her heart racing. "You know, you think she would do it tomorrow? I mean, we're not getting younger by day, but... Listen, I didn't ask with to imply tomorrow, but I want you tonight, tomorrow and forever. It's just after Elliot left I...I realize things that I thought would last until the end may not. An-and yeah you're back and we're together, but... I...it's hard to explain."

"Tomorrow is never promised. I learned that years ago with Zapata. You don't have to explain and in your career forever isn't a guarantee. When you are ready, honey, let me know. We can make it as big as you want it or as small. Hell, if you want Liz to perform the ceremony over coffee and sandwiches at the deli, I don't care. I know, without a doubt, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. As long as you feel the same that's all I need honey. Do you understand?"

She nodded, laughing. "Over a coffee and sandwiches at the deli? Gee, that sounds so special," she said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Look at me," Alex said making sure she had Olivia's undivided attention, "the deli, the station, her chambers, our apartment, hell Time Squares, I DON'T CARE! I just want you from here to eternity. I don't need anything fancy or outrages. I just need you. Nothing more and nothing less."

Olivia leaned in, kissing her deeply. "Will you marry me, Alex Cabot?"

"Yes," Alex whispered against Olivia's lips.

Olivia rested her head in Alex's neck. "I love you. Then, now, for the rest of eternity."

"Ditto," Alex choked out full of emotions as she ran her hands along Olivia's body silently thanking God for a second chance with this wonderful woman that she had the honor of calling hers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? This will be a two-shot story!

Yes, Just Out of Reach will be updated soon, hopefully sometime this week.

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & livsgirl**


	2. Playing Favorites

The Warmth You Give

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & livsgirl

**Chapter 2: Playing Favorites**

"Aww, baby." Olivia caressed her cheek. "I think our few more minutes turned into much longer, so as much as I hate to leave you here all alone, I really need to get redressed and finish those papers. You wouldn't mind grabbing me a coffee and something for breakfast would you?" she said, sitting up and pulling on her clothes.

"Anything in particular you want?' Alex asked watching how each one of Olivia's muscles contracted and released with her movements.

"Hmm, waffles sound good," she said, redoing her belt, fastening her badge to it as well as her gun, before walking back over to kiss her. "Don't forget to take the equipment with you. The last thing we need is for Munch to find it. You know what he's like."

"Oh God," Alex said as she could just imagine the conspiracy theories that he could come up with using that as evidence. "What would the rest of the guys like?"

"Sandwiches, coffee," she said, handing her clothes to her.

"I'll be back shortly with breakfast for the family," Alex said as she took her clothes and began to re-dress.

Olivia stood behind her, her back against the wall. "Lookout," she claimed.

"I can handle them," Alex said as she leaned back against Olivia enjoying the feel of her body against hers. Amazed as always at how well they fit together.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, fitting her head on her shoulder. "I know, but after everything, I-I just want to protect you."

"Which is one of many reasons why I love you."

Olivia sighed, releasing her and walking downstairs, sitting at her desk and continuing to write up her paperwork.

Alex quickly made her way out of the precinct and to the diner where the team usually got their breakfast and lunch from. If they were honest, often where they got every meal from if they were on a major case where they never got to go home.

She found the waitress who she knew usually waited on them when they arrived. She informed her she wanted the detectives' normal to go. They quickly got her what they needed and she was back in route to the precinct.

"As requested my lady," Alex said as she set Olivia's on her desk. "And here is everyone else's."

"Thank you. I suppose you have to go now?"

"Actually, I thought we could have some breakfast together," she said pulling her bag from the others "Unless you'd rather I go home?"

Olivia shook her head, pulling a chair over beside her as she finished up her paperwork. "So tomorrow?"

"Honey, I was just telling you that. I can't wait to marry you," Alex said as she reached out and held Olivia's hands with hers, "it doesn't have to be tomorrow, next week, next month, or next year. Just let me know that it will be someday."

"But I want it to be," she said, kissing her hand. "You never know, especially in this line of work. Please?"

"Are you sure?" Alex asked and for a second there was scared that Liv had changed her mind.

Olivia pulled Alex close. "Yes, I'm sure I want it to be tomorrow. I'd have to be crazy not to want to do it right away."

"You said it, I didn't," Alex said, laughing. "What about the guys? Do you want to tell them?"

Olivia took a sip of coffee. "Do you want to? Do you think we should?"

"I believe so, if not some of the newer guys, then definitely Fin, Munch, and Cragen."

"Or we could wait for everyone to get here and tell them together." Olivia dug in the back of the top drawer, sticking something in her pocket. "I love you," she kissed Alex's cheek.

"I love you too," Alex said smiling. "Mind telling me what you just snuck in your pocket."

Olivia bit her lip. "You'll find out. Just wait."

"You know, if I didn't love you so much I would interrogate you like a suspect on the stand right?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but just wait. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Alex tucked her hair behind her ear just right then gave Olivia the perfect pouty look that has managed to let her get her way for years now. "But you know I hate surprises."

Olivia pulled a half pout, squeezing her jaw. "I know," she whined, "but trust me, if I thought you would hate it…Hey wait a second," she took her hand and pulled her up and to the front of her desk. "Close your eyes."

"Olivia," Alex said with a warning tone.

"Come on, please?" she whined.

"I swear woman, if I didn't love you so much," Alex mumbled as she complied with Olivia's request.

Olivia smiled, taking Alex's left hand, getting on one knee and taking the ring from her pocket. "Okay, open them."

"Liv," Alex whispered as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Alex, a lot of time between us has been spent here. From coffee and donuts to asking for warrants and, of course, our legendary arguments. It's been over 10 years, but I look at you and I see the bright, young, sophisticated, crusader of justice that I saw on the first day you arrived. And we've disagreed on many subjects, now I've realized that no matter what happens in my life I want you right there with me. Your smile, your laughter, tears if we must," she cleared her throat, "Alex Cabot, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes," Alex whispered pulling Olivia up to her and kissing her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, kissing her as she slid the ring on Alex's finger. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex whispered as she held her close "I love you too."

Olivia smiled, holding her tightly as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "Now what should we do?"

"Call a judge and get married before you decide to change your mind," Alex said with laughter in her voice. She knew no matter what that Olivia was there to stay.

Olivia kissed her again. "No, because I'm never changing my mind."

"Honey, I'm putting the ball in your court. Tell who you want to tell when you want to tell them. Ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Okay, but I still think it might be easiest to tell Cragen, then Fin and Munch, then Rollins and Amaro. Are you going to help? At least be there?"

"Every step of the way that you want me there."

The detective smiled again. "What time is it anyway? Actually, my phone says about 6:15, but, more importantly, how do you think it will be taken?"

"Honestly, I think everyone will be happy Liv," Alex said, leaning against Olivia's desk as she had done so many times before "Cragen, Fin, and Munch, who have known you the longest, will be happy that you have finally settled down. Amaro and Rollins who knows and honestly who cares? The only ones that matter in this equation are me and you."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, it just seems weird, but I'm probably picking at the wound that hasn't even had a chance to heal. I mean, sure, the team is stronger, wiser, but..." she sighed.

"But what?"

"Like I said," Olivia replied, sitting in her chair again, "I'm picking at wounds that haven't even healed. He's the one that should be here, to nag, to make jokes and just when I've finally gotten things in order... I'm over thinking this, aren't I?"

"I believe so," Alex said turning to face Olivia and taking her hands in hers. "Why not call him? Honey, he was a big part of your life, my life, for that matter. Take the initiation and call him. Give him the chance to rag you about finally getting with me."

"Yeah, but it's way too early now. I doubt he'd want me to wake the entire house."

"Probably not, but there is this afternoon and see if him and Kathy would like to come over for dinner or maybe a night out?"

"A night out might be just what I need," Olivia said.

"I agree. To be honest with you, it needs to be you and him so you two can hash everything out. You know how you guys are. You two will let everything fester then have an all out fight and after that you guys are fine. That needs to happen here."

"Here?" Olivia asked. "In the precinct? Or alone?"

"That's up to the two of you to decide."

She sighed. "I don't know how anything is going to go. I'd rather have you with for support," Olivia said.

"Then I'll be there every step of the way with you. Just let me know. Honey, you know I have never once tried to crowd you or anything to that effect."

Olivia nodded. "I know. It's just...we didn't leave on the best terms. He just...left. Left me. With no explanation."

"I know, but deep down you know and understand why he left. He lasted ten years past a typical tour of duty for SVU. You've lasted twelve years past a typical tour. At some point, enough is enough and you have to leave. Especially taking the life of a young girl. That was the final straw for him."

Olivia nodded again. "Yes, but I still don't agree with the way he went about it. At least you had the decency to say goodbye, no matter how much it hurt."

Alex just nodded as she pulled Olivia to her. She knew that Elliot had hurt her more than she let on. Hell she was willing to bet that his stunt hurt just as much if not more than her time in Witness Protection and then impromptu trip to the Congo.

Olivia rested her head in the crook of Alex's neck, taking in her scent. "Even though I didn't know if I would ever see you again after you were shot, you said goodbye. I knew you had to leave for your safety, but...it still killed me. I'd lie awake wondering if you were alive, but I never told anyone else that, not even Elliot."

"He knew," Alex whispered. "He mentioned to me how worn out and exhausted you always looked after I left. He figured out it was because you were up over me."

"He knew? He never said anything to me," the brunette whispered. "It might've helped if he had."

"He kept your secrets just as well as you kept his. If you never spoke of it, he figured you had no desire to talk about it. You're not the easiest person to get to open up."

Olivia chuckled. "And you would know, though you're more stubborn than me."

"No, my love, you are in a class all your own there," Alex said laughing.

"Maybe, but you're still pretty stubborn," Olivia said, nestling into her embrace more. "Though I love that about you."

"Great fights make wonderful make up sex," Alex whispered in her ear. "Why do you think I'm so stubborn with you?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Remind me of that tonight," she said with a smirk.

"I'll think about it," Alex said looking up and seeing Fin step off the elevator. "Looks like the guys are starting to arrive."

Olivia nodded, sighing. "And it's too late to pretend it's nothing, but still, let's wait for everybody. Can you stay?"

"I can," Alex answered, giving Olivia's hand a squeeze.

Olivia moved to sit behind her desk, gesturing for Alex to pull up a chair as the others entered. She finished up the last bit of paperwork. "Hey," she whispered to Alex, "you took the items out of here, didn't you?"

"When I went to get breakfast, although, I would love to hear Munch's conspiracy theories on those."

"The sad thing is, he would probably be right on some of them," she said with a laugh, resting a shaky hand on Alex's thigh.

"Whatever you do, don't tell him he's right," Alex whispered back as she smiled at everyone who was entering the bull pen. "It's not too late to change your mind?"

"On what?" the detective asked. "I'm not taking the ring back, never. Hey uh, can you wait out here for a minute?" Olivia asked, swallowing hard, she reached for Alex's hand for support as she stood up, her eyes begging for her help.

Alex's eyes connected with Fin's and it seemed as if she was having a silent conversation with him while entwining her fingers with Olivia's.

Realizing it wasn't right to put this kind of pressure on Alex, Olivia spoke, though barely slow enough for anyone to understand. "Alex-and-I have-been-dating-for-three-years-and-I-just-asked-her-to-marry-me," Olivia said all in one breath, exhausted and leaning on Alex.

"Liv, the dating we knew about," Fin said smiling. "Hell, we are detectives and congratulations. It's about time you made an honest woman out of her."

"Honest?" Olivia asked. "Come on, she couldn't be more honest if she tried!" Olivia said, laughing.

"True, but you know what I mean. About time you put a ring on it because if you didn't step up soon, I may have had to step up and show you how."

Olivia scoffed. "Trust me, you don't know her. He doesn't, right?" she asked Alex. "Just for clarification."

"No, he doesn't," Alex said trying her best not to double over from laughter. "You're cute when you're jealous."

Olivia pulled a partial pout and then laughed, holding Alex upright. "It's fair to ask. Guess you need to go now?"

"I do," Alex said as she quickly kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Call me if we can do lunch."

Olivia nodded, quickly kissing the blonde's opposite cheek. "Hey Alex? Check with Liz for oh...about five tonight, please?" She knew, in reality, most people would wait – traditionally – six months, but she didn't want to wait that long to call her ADA officially hers. Besides, they had known each other for over years, what more was there to learn?

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? This has been changed into a three-shot story.

Yes, Just Out of Reach & Taking Care will be updated soon, sometime this week.

**Reviews Thanks** to: Ockham's razor, tummer22, batpiggy, Himenokowaishumi, mika, janeye, peterpeter, Bkwrmchar, rookie802 & Guest

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & livsgirl**


	3. Forever Isn't Long Enough

**WARNING: Adult Content.**

The Warmth You Give

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & livsgirl

**Chapter 3: Forever Isn't Long Enough**

Alex couldn't help the grin on her face when she entered her office. As she walked down the hall, she realized that her co-workers were looking at her strangely and side stepping her when she came near. She couldn't help but laugh at their mannerism toward her and then feel a little hurt as well. She closed her door and made sure it was locked before making an extremely important phone call. Within minutes, she had what she needed and several 'it's about time you two tied the knots' from Liz.

As the day went on, Olivia found it hard to keep focused. She couldn't stop thinking. Finally, after ten years, she was really going to marry Alex Cabot. The thought had always seemed to be on her mind since they'd met and gotten to know each other, but now it was going to be real. She would actually go to sleep and wake up with her beautiful, blonde ADA in her arms and, this time, they wouldn't have to hide their relationship from outsiders. She sighed happily. God, could this day get any better? She wanted it to hurry up and be five o'clock already! Or, at least, noon, so they could have lunch together.

Alex sighed as she went over the brief for the third time. Realizing that no matter what she could not focus she gave up. She packed everything she would need later to, hopefully, finish the brief before opening statements on Monday. She glanced at the clock realizing that she still had about two hours before she met Olivia for lunch.

Smiling she left her office and quickly went to a shop that she frequented and found her normal sales person. She knew that Olivia loved her in her court clothes to be honest Olivia loved her in anything. She wanted to surprise her with a new dress for this evening. By the time she finished there, it was time to go and see her soon to be bride for lunch. The very thought of becoming Alexandra Cabot-Benson sent her heart into overdrive.

Around ten to noon, Olivia heard the familiar sound of heels on the concrete floor. She tried to remain focused and scratched her name on her papers before looking up, her eyes instantly meeting Alex's in an effort not to roam her ADA's slender figure and fantasize about later tonight. She pulled on her jacket and leaned against her desk, arms crossed and a smirk on her lips, waiting. "So, where would you like to go for lunch?" she asked Alex as she got ever closer.

"I'm thinking the Italian place around the corner. How does that sound?"

Olivia grinned widely, kissing her cheek as she took her hand. "Perfect. Will it look out of the ordinary if we share a plate?" she whispered in her ear.

"Please honey, we do that all the time no matter where we're at. I don't think it will look out of the ordinary."

Olivia laughed. "Well yeah, true," she said as they stepped into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, the detective pulled her ADA as close as she could before hitting the button. She then sighed in content.

"I know, honey, I know," Alex whispered as she laid her head on Olivia's chest.

Olivia smiled, kissing the crown of Alex's head repeatedly. "I love you. You're just amazing. And I can hardly believe, in less than six hours, you'll legally be mine," she said, hugging her tightly. "Have I mentioned I love you? Because I do."

"I feel the same, honey, believe me, I do. The fact that I was able to tame the infamous Olivia Benson helps as well."

"Helps?" Olivia asked as they exited the elevator and she wrapped her arm around Alex. "What do you mean?"

"You were the one everyone wanted, no one could ever capture and tame. Yet, here I am, in less than six hours about to say till death do us part with you. If we took time to plan it and did an all out affair, believe me when I say we would have a packed house and most of them there to watch you get married or tamed as several call it."

Olivia smiled as she escorted her into the restaurant and she pulled out Alex's chair for her, pushing it in after she sat down and pecking her on the cheek before sitting across from her. "What are you in the mood for?"

"You mean besides you?" Alex said as she smiled at Olivia.

Olivia smiled as a light blush colored her cheeks. "Yes, besides me."

"Fettuccine Alfredo if you don't mind."

Olivia shook her head. "Perfect," she said, ordering a large plate. As the waiter left Olivia asked. "So, do you have any _specific_ plans for tonight?"

"Other than to be made love to by my wife and fall asleep in my wife's arms, no none at all."

Olivia couldn't help smiling at the thought. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

The detective placed her hands on the table, looking deeply and honestly into her wife-to-be's eyes. "Promise me you won't go away and leave me again."

"I promise you, honey, I am never leaving again. I am here to stay unless one day you change your mind."

"I'll never change my mind. It's just...you were forced to leave and then you were in the Congo..."

"Believe me when I say I have learned my lessons on listening to you. If you tell me to drop a case I will. As for the Congo, I will continue to support their efforts with donations, but I have no desire to return there."

Olivia nodded. "I know you learned a lot there though about how different it is. It makes you fight harder with every case because women and children – here, they can get justice, but there the officials don't give a damn. It's sad."

"It truly is and that is enough talk about something as depressing as the Congo," Alex said squeezing Olivia's hand before pulling it away so the waiter could place their plate on the table.

Olivia nodded in agreement before scooting closer to Alex and stabbing her fork into a piece of pasta, kissing her cheek before eating the bite.

Alex smiled at Olivia as she began to eat. They silently finished the plate and motioned the waiter for the tab. Once Alex had snatched it from Liv and paid it they were back on the street and headed back to work. In a way it was disappointing to have to part ways but then again in a few hours they would be married. "See you at five at the café?" Alex asked as she stopped in front of the precinct.

Olivia, after making sure no one was walking by, pulled Alex in for a quick kiss. "Yes," she murmured into her lips.

* * *

Alex glanced up at the clock in her office and smiled. It was almost time for her to marry the woman of her dreams. In truth she was waiting to wake up and all this to be a dream.

She stood up and removed her dress from the garment bag and smiled at it. It was a simple cream cut dress that was a little low cut in the front and stopped about three inches from her knee. Far cry from the business suits she wore daily, but something told her that Olivia would love this dress.

She changed quickly and allowed her hair to flow free like she did at home. One last look in the mirror she left her office and headed to the café.

Olivia was already there, waiting with Liz. Olivia hadn't been able to focus very well that afternoon, but everyone understood why. Now she sat waiting for the love of her life to walk through the door.

Alex took a deep breath and smiled as she opened the café door and saw Olivia standing there waiting. The smile that crossed Olivia's face when their eyes connected took her breath away. "Hey," Alex almost whispered as she walked up to Olivia.

Olivia turned, and seeing Alex in the cream cut dress that was a little low and looked to stop about three inches above her knee, made all her breath disappear. She felt herself shaking, but she knew it was a combination of nerves, excitement and love she held for the blonde. She nodded mutely, barely managing a "Hi" as Alex walked up and stood beside her.

Alex caressed Olivia's face as she smiled at the love of her life. "Are you ready?" she whispered.

Olivia swallowed several times, trying to get the lump out of her throat, knowing she was still trembling badly. She nodded, taking Alex's hand very shakily. "Sorry, guess I-I'm more than just a little nervous." She took a deep breath. She loved Alex more than her own life and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. They were only in front of Liz – whom they'd known for their entire careers – so why did this feel so terrifying?

"Take a deep breath and relax," Alex answered as she leaned forward. "We can leave now if you want to change your mind."

Olivia shook her head, gripping Alex's hands a bit more gently, leaning her head on her shoulder a second, taking that breath. Once she exhaled, Olivia pulled away. "No, I want to do this. I don't have cold feet. I think I know how the guys feel now, but I-I'd never back down from you," she said, taking a few steadier, deep breaths. "Okay," she affirmed, "I'm better."

"Liz, I believe we are ready," Alex said her eyes never leaving Olivia.

Olivia nodded as well, her brown orbs boring into Alex's crystals.

"Ladies, we have gathered here today to join both of you in holy matrimony," Liz said looking at both women and smiling when she saw the squad quietly sneak in. "If there is anybody who does not believe these two should be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Olivia had heard them enter, but paid no mind, her attention only on her soon-to-be wife. Her shakiness had greatly dissipated. Her smile was wider than she thought possible with more love for Alex than she thought her body could hold.

"Since no one objects shall we continue?" Liz said smiling. "Olivia, do take Alex to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Olivia nodded. "I do."

"Alex, do you take Olivia Alex to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Liz asked looking at Alex.

"I do," Alex said smiling.

Olivia leaned in to whisper in Alex's ear. "Forever and so much longer."

"Do you ladies have the rings?" Liz asked after allowing them to have their moment.

Olivia nodded, pulling two from her pocket which mimicked Alex's with a smaller stone for Alex, while Olivia's – because she tended to be rough with her hands – was a gold band with a diamond chip that barely rose off the band.

"As you can see," Liz said holding the two bands up for all to see. "Just like their love, the ring has no beginning or end. Olivia, please take this ring and repeat after me."

Olivia did as she was told.

"Alex, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

Olivia cleared her throat. "Alex, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," she repeated, sliding the ring onto her finger, smiling.

Liz turned toward Alex and handed her the other ring. "Now Alex, repeat after me. Olivia, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

"Olivia, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," Alex whispered as she shakily slid the ring onto Olivia's fingers.

Olivia smiled, entwining their fingers.

"What the Lord has joined together, let no man put asunder," Liz said smiling. "With the power invested in me by the great state of New York, I now pronounce you married. Olivia, you may kiss the bride."

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her deeply. Alex melted into the kiss sighing deeply as she realized that for the rest of her life she would be called Cabot-Benson.

Smiling into her wife's lips, Olivia picked Alex up, spinning her around for a moment before sitting her on the ground, unfortunately, breaking the kiss.

"Detectives, it gives me great pleasure to present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Cabot-Benson."

Turning to face everyone, Olivia took her hand, smiling. Leaning in, she whispered, "So any other plans for tonight?"

"Just be with you, my love," Alex whispered back as they began to accept congratulations from the detectives.

Olivia smiled, accepting their congratulations.

"I want to thank everyone that showed up," Alex said as she laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. "It means a lot to both of us."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, it really did. Thanks guys," she said, wrapping both arms around Alex, kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome," Rollins said stepping forward. "You know no wedding is complete without a wedding cake, so I hope you two don't mind, but we all got you a little wedding cake."

Olivia smiled. "Perfect. What do you say we cut the cake and have a little? They're family too."

"I would love that and thank you so much," Alex said as she looked to the clerk for a knife to cut the cake. She couldn't help but smile when they brought in a chocolate cake that had a wedding topping of two women on it. What made it the funniest, was the fact that the figure in the white dress was dragging the other figure in pants by the collar and had what appeared to be a ball and chain to it's leg as well.

"Awww, come on guys, really!" Olivia said, laughing.

"Hey what can we say, Liv?" Fin said laughing just as hard. "She finally snagged your ass and you have a ball and chain now. One that made a beautiful bride might I add."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, yeah, she...did..." she trailed off.

Alex smiled at her wife and started laughing when she saw the cake. Leave it to the guys to bring some humor in at the most inopportune place. "It could have been worse. It would have been handcuffs."

Olivia nodded. "Or naked," she whispered.

Alex smiled at Olivia as they cut the cake with everyone looking on. When they went to feed each other the slice of cake she couldn't help herself and smash it into her face. Everyone, but Olivia, had started laughing when she did it. Once she composed herself she leaned forward and licked the icing off from around Olivia's mouth. "Sorry," she whispered when they both knew she wasn't sorry about it.

Olivia pulled back, a smirk on her lips, doing the same to Alex, licking the icing from her mouth while kissing her. "You're lucky there are people here," she whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex just smiled at her before turning her attention to Rollins and engaging her in a conversation. She could feel Olivia's heated glare and was thankful that years of court room training had given her the ability to maintain her cool exterior no matter what.

Olivia was jealous - heavily jealous. She knew Alex wanted to talk and thank people for coming to the small ceremony and that was fine, but the way Alex was smiling, the way she casually brushed her hair from her eyes... Olivia knew she was trying to make her angry - remembering the 'argument make great make-up sex' comment, or something like that. All she really wanted to do was get out of here and enjoy the night with only her wife. Engaging in polite conversation now was beyond her capability, so she stood to the back of the crowd, staring at Alex and hoping the stare would make her uncomfortable enough to leave...soon.

Alex had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from giving in and it didn't help matters much when Rollins had pointed out Olivia's reaction. Finally giving up any pretense of not being bothered with the looks she was receiving she glanced over her shoulder at Olivia and smiled while mouthing 'I love you'. She could tell though by the look in her eyes though that they would be leaving soon and that thought excited her, especially when she realized she would be making love to her wife tonight not her girlfriend.

Olivia's glare eased when Alex finally acknowledged her and she mouthed "I love you too" back. Fighting everything in her being Olivia walked back over, slipping her hand into Alex's and attempting to converse when there was everything but that on her mind at the moment.

Alex squeezed Olivia's hand as she leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I am yours for the rest of our lives. We can give our friends a few minutes of our time for coming, honey."

Fin who had seen the look on Olivia's face and the brief interaction between the ladies realized what was going on and with a few words of congratulations was able to usher everyone out of the café so they could leave. Of course that wasn't before he pulled Olivia to him and whispered, "Get her tiger" into her ear.

Olivia smiled, hugging Alex tightly, kissing her cheek, though looking a little ashamed – yes, she did have that emotion – and, rested her head on her shoulder. "Home? I'm sorry, but I just...I want you for the night," she whispered in her ear.

"Yes home and my love you have me till death do us part," Alex whispered against her ear before nipping at it, "but believe me I more than understand the need."

Olivia smiled, escorting her to the car. "And I hope that declaration is 20+ years," she said, getting in the driver's side before kissing her gently – which wasn't at all as appropriate as what she wanted at the moment. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," Alex whispered as she entwined their fingers together for the ride home.

* * *

It felt like the fifteen minute drive took an hour or maybe it was the fact that the brunette detective and the blonde ADA had even more of a reason to rush home than usual. Once they were parked in front of the house, Olivia insisted that she carry Alex through the front door – keeping with tradition of carrying the bride over the threshold, well as traditional as they could be anyway. Once the door was closed, though nothing was there to keep them apart, as per usual, but the moment meant more than it ever had or ever would. "So," the detective said, gazing into her wife's eyes, "what's first? Where to?"

"I don't know about you detective, but I've had a long day and I'm really tired," Alex stated as she started to walk toward the stairs glancing over her shoulder with a smile across her face. "I am going up to bed and finally get some much needed rest."

Olivia smiled, walking over and wrapping an arm around her waist. "That's not a tired look," she said with a sparkle in her eye. "Is that new dress the only thing you bought especially for tonight?" she asked as they ascended the last stair and walked into their bedroom, pinning her wife to the wall. "If you are, honestly, truly, exhausted we can just sleep, but I was hoping to have some fun – preferably the type that will leave our legs like Jell-O for a couple hours, but, this time, I want to be in control first. I want to see the look in your eyes as you slowly come down on me. I want to see love, lust, hell animal need, before I take you, please you however you desire," she whispered into Alex's ear. "How does that sound?"

Alex shivered in anticipation hearing what Olivia wanted. God how that woman could affect her with just words. She had every intention of playing like she was tired and acting like she was asleep but Olivia, who could read her like a book, read right through her plan. Hell truth be told if she wanted to deny her now there was no way she could. Her body was more than primed and ready for Olivia's experienced touch.

"Why don't you unwrap me and find out?" Alex husked as she trailed her fingers up and down Olivia's toned arms, God she loved those muscles.

Olivia turned Alex around, sliding the fabric from her shoulders, kissing every inch as she was exposed, a low rumble issuing in her throat as she stripped the fabric to her feet, unhooking her bra and turning her back around. "You're so much more beautiful like this," she purred against her neck, her hands trailing Alex's slender waist, kissing her passionately.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck as she felt her knees weaken. She felt a moan deep in her throat come to the surface. Her body felt on fire everywhere and nothing would ever be able to put that fire out.

Olivia picked her up, lying her on the bed, rubbing her breasts gently, sucking on her neck. She pulled back, throwing her shirt over her head and pulling Alex against her in a heated kiss.

Alex moaned into the kiss as Olivia deepened it even more. She was acting as if she couldn't get enough of her, which was turning her on even more than what she already was. She personally didn't believe that was possible.

Olivia moved south, sucking on her neck, leaving a dark mark on her collarbone before sucking on her left breast.

Alex ran her fingers through Olivia's hair pulling her even tighter against her, silently begging her to take what she wanted. What was hers and had been hers since the day they met.

Olivia pulled away, kissing her way down her stomach, her fingers stroking Alex's muscular thighs before quickly tapping between her legs, her own arousal sparking more as she visibly saw her wife arousal grow, moaning.

"Something wrong there?" Alex asked with a sparkle in her eye.

Olivia smiled, looking into her wyes. "Nothing at all. It's just fascinating to watch. Now, what would you like? It's your pick."

Alex reached down and guided Olivia back up her body till they were looking eye to eye. "Whatever you want Mrs. Cabot-Benson."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, kissing her passionately, before pulling away and getting out a toy that Alex had never seen. It was a butterfly clip with a body the size of two watch batteries, then she pulled the harness and the toy out from the night before.

Alex arched her eyebrow at Olivia and shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

Gently, Olivia attached the clip to her wife's clit. "You need to keep control," she said, turning it on it's lowest vibration, "and wait for me," she said as she slipped the harness and toy on.

"I...I'm not sure I can," Alex moaned as she arched up subconsciously. "Baby," she pleaded.

"Just relax," Olivia whispered, grabbing the toy and turning it off. "Up," she ordered, "on your knees. Now."

Alex reached for Olivia and the toy roughly pulling them both against her. She positioned the toy back over her clit as she bit Olivia's shoulder causing her to cry out. "Make me come with this then, put me on my knees. Please baby because if you don't I won't last when you insert our friend in me. I promise you that. You won't be able to bury it deep in me and feel me grind against you like you love so much."

Olivia nodded, rolling Alex onto her stomach and pulling her up by her back, positioning the attorney's hands in front of her for leverage. "Is this okay?" she whispered in her ear. "Can you support yourself on your arms?" she asked, pulling a pillow down for Alex to rest her head on.

"Please, baby, please," Alex pleaded.

Olivia nodded, positioning herself behind her, easily sliding in, groaning, laying her head against her back. "Alex..."

Alex reached down between her legs and flipped the butterfly vibrator on high arching up when she did as her orgasm ripped through her fast and hard. She screamed at the top of her lungs feeling aftershock after aftershock hit her. She collapsed on to the bed, Olivia falling on top of her. "Don't pull out," Alex gasped. "Stay please."

Olivia gently brushed her hair from her face. "Whatever you want, gorgeous, b-but what do you want me to do now?"

"Give me a few seconds, honey," Alex whispered, already feeling her desire for the woman laying on her starting to rise again. "Then help back up on my knees so you can take me the way you wanted. Sorry, couldn't wait, baby."

Olivia nibbled on her ear. "It's okay. I loved watching you lose control. I love you. You're so beautiful and smart and sexy...and mine. You let me know when you're ready."

Alex groaned as she began to grind against Olivia. "How do you want me? On my knees? Like this, but spread my legs a little more for you? Want to flip me over and fuck me hard and fast like that? Which one baby? God, which one?"

"How about...all of the above? Wedding nights are supposed to be about unbridled passion, are they not?" she purred.

Alex looked over her shoulder at her wife. Oh god, Olivia Benson was her wife the lord above had answered every prayer she ever had concerning the brown hair beauty. "Then take me how you want me first, my wife."

Olivia spread Alex's legs a little and thrust up into her, moaning into her ear.

Alex reached around and grabbed a hold of Olivia's arm the best she could while Olivia worked the strap on in and out of her with increasing speed and strength. She loved this position the most because it seemed to fill her and hit her just right. She knew Olivia loved it just as much because of the resistance she felt on each thrust. Knowing Olivia was using this position first told her she was in for some very pleasurable, bordering on extremely rough, sex tonight. If there was one thing she loved, it was when Olivia possessed and dominated her beyond belief in the bedroom. Not something they did often, but god when they did...

Olivia moved her arm up a bit so Alex could get a better hold as she went faster. God, Alex Always felt wonderful, but the fact that she was hers forever just made tonight even more magical as she sped up, kissing her shoulder. "H-how's that feel, baby?" she panted.

"So good..."

Olivia moved faster, pulling Alex's hair a bit, but never enough to cause much pain unless she asked. "You-you feel so good, baby. So wet, so ready..."

"You make me this wet," Alex moaned feeling her hair being pulled. "All yours to do with as you please."

"But...I love...your...input," she moaned, coming closer to orgasm with each passing second from the force of pressing so hard into her.

Alex tightened her muscled the best she could without flying over the edge that second. She knew the extra resistance Olivia would meet would hit her clit just right and send her flying over the edge. "Fuck me," she growled.

"With pleasure, baby. Hang on tight," Olivia said with a smirk on her lips, pulling her hair roughly and thrusting up faster and harder, reaching underneath to turn the butterfly on as she continued.

Alex buried her head in the pillow as she screamed. God Olivia had finally lost it with her and lord did it feel great. She was already on the edge when Olivia reached around her and flipped her newest toy on. She started on low which was just adding the building of pain to the pleasure. She had just become accustomed to the feel of the extra torment when Olivia flipped it up as high as it could go. Feeling that against her clit about sent her flying off the bed.

Olivia had wrapped her arms around Alex's waist as her orgasm overcame her, then lowered herself down, breathing shallow breaths. "Oh...God...A-Alex..." she panted, kissing the back of Alex's head to soothe where she'd pulled.

"Mmmh," Alex moaned unable to form any words at the moment just moving her head to the side so she could catch her breath.

Olivia smiled, her cheek resting on her wife's bare shoulder.

"I love you and I love when you do that," Alex finally whispered. "That, as always, was amazing."

"I love you too. I think it was amazing because of you," Olivia said, kissing her shoulder.

"Because of us, my love, because of us," Alex said as she moaned when she moved feeling the toy shift inside her.

Olivia moved up slightly to kiss the corner of her mouth, hovering over her. "Yes, that too. Do you have any strength back yet?"

"All fours or do you want to flip me over?" Alex asked.

"All fours, please," the detective purred.

"You're insatiable tonight," Alex husked. "I won't be walking tomorrow."

"Well then," she purred, "it's good tomorrow's Saturday, isn't it?"

"Is it now?" Alex smiled. "Then pull out slowly please."

Olivia slowly pulled out, waiting for her to change positions.

Alex slowly pushed herself up, but surprised Olivia when she turned around to face her. She pulled her in for a kiss that was full of love. When she broke the kiss, she leaned forward and whispered very low and very seductively. "Since it's the weekend, then that means I want my wife to take me how she wants. I want MY WIFE to mark me as hers. I want MY WIFE to not question what she is doing, but just do what she wants. If that's to pull my hair so rough I scream, then I want MY WIFE to do that. I want MY WIFE to take HER WIFE however she wants no matter what. God knows, I'm wet enough for anything, dear."

Olivia didn't think she could feel and better at that moment. She kissed her back passionately, forcing her to resume the position. "So," she husked by her ear, "do you like the new toy?" she asked.

"You tell me," Alex husked grabbing her hand and leading it to her soaked core. "What do you think?"

Before the toy was even inside, Olivia turned the small one on high, wrapping and arm around Alex and standing them both on their knees, she thrust three fingers into her, moving in and out. "I think...you love it. You can't be without it. Or without me. What do you think now?"

"Take me," Alex begged as she pushed back against Olivia.

"Gladly," she whispered, going faster and curling her fingers as her other hand pulled gently on the toy. "Come for me..."

That was all Alex needed to hear as she fell over the edge again. This time her screams silenced in her throat as she arched up high feeling the new toy being pushed against her already aching clit even harder on high. Between that, and the perfect curving of Olivia's fingers hitting her just right, she came undone.

Olivia let go of the toy, holding her wife's trembling form against her, kissing her. "Easy, baby, easy," she said, turning the toy off with hardly any movement. "It's okay. Just hang on to me."

Alex held on for dear life trembling in her wife's loving embrace. That was one was beyond amazing and for the record books. It also wiped her of any remaining energy she had to hold herself up."I need a break," Alex gasped. "Or you're going to have to go really slow and easy for a little while."

"Okay, hang on, I'll pull the toy off. Three, two, one..." she pulled it off, setting it on the nightstand, laying Alex on the bed as she stepped out of the harness, then laid next to her. "Better?"

Alex nodded as she pulled Olivia's arms tighter around her. "Thank you, my love."

Olivia kissed her gently. "Anything for you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Olivia snuggled up against her. "Can you still walk?"

"Don't know why you want me to walk somewhere."

"I don't," she said, going to the foot of the bed and spreading Alex's legs. "It means I haven't done a good enough job...yet," she said with a smirk as she sucked on her clit.

"Jesus Liv," Alex said pushing her back from her clit. "Slow and easy, baby, just for a few minutes please?"

Olivia nodded, sucking gently. "I'm sorry."

"That's a hell of a toy. Wait till I clip it to your clit," Alex almost moaned as the images flooded her head of her using it on Olivia knowing that when she was turned on the slightest stimulation of her clit would send her reeling into an orgasm. Feeling a fresh flood of wetness she grabbed Olivia by her hair and pulled her roughly against her now throbbing clit. "God. just take it," she groaned as she began to grind against Olivia's face.

Olivia thrust her tongue inside, swirling it around.

Alex moaned as she pulled Olivia even tighter against her. 'Yes baby, just like that. I love it when you go down on me. When you lick me clean like always."

Olivia moaned, pinching Alex's clit between her fingers.

Alex stilled against the pressure as she fell over the edge again that night. She held Olivia in place as she began to come back down moaning when she felt her gently licking her clean like always.

Olivia finished cleaning her up then laid back beside her, pulling Alex on top of her, kissing her. "I love you, Lex."

"Till death do us part," Alex whispered against her lips.

"Yes."

Olivia kissed her gently again. "Are you too tired to reciprocate a bit?"

"I will never be too tired to reciprocate for you," Alex whispered as she began to kiss her way down Olivia's body.

Olivia moaned threading her fingers through Alex's hair, feeling the burn in her gut from each kiss."Alex..."

"Yes baby," Alex whispered looking up at her.

"Just...I love you and I'm so glad you're mine. Please, don't stop..."

"Don't stop loving you or making love to you?"

Olivia nodded. "Please. I don't care if we take all night."

"Honey, we have the rest of our lives," Alex whispered as she ran her finger through her soaked folds.

She moaned, her hips bucking from the bed. "I know, but I want tonight to be rough, please...just go until I collapse. Make love to me, then go as hard as you can..."

"Oh I plan to," Alex whispered as she leaned forward and began to suck on her clit.

Olivia moaned and squirmed beneath her, pulling her hair.

Alex groaned feeling Olivia pulled her hair. She quickly thrust three fingers in her and began a fast and rough pace curving her fingers inside of her.

Olivia moaned at the sudden intrusion. "...Alex," she moaned again. "Fuck."

"Hmm," she hummed as she began to suck even harder.

"Oh...Alex...so good!"

Alex began to thrust harder and harder. "Come for me baby," she said as she pulled away and began to rub her thumb across her clit.

Olivia's hips thrust up, more and more, nearing the edge of orgasm. "..Alex..." she gasped. "..Alex..."

"That's it my love," Alex whispered as she watched her wife come undone. "Let go, I have you."

Olivia grasped a large chunk of Alex's hair, pulling her up to kiss her as her orgasm flowed from her in a stream into Alex's mouth, screaming for her as she trembled, nearly passing out, her body going limp. "Oh fuck..."

"Hmm." Alex hummed as she slowly brought Olivia back down. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm so glad you're mine."

"Me too baby," Alex whispered as she curled up against Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "Was that enough keep you down for a day or two?"

"Maybe," Alex sighed contently. "Maybe."

"I could do it again, if you want..."

"I know baby," Alex said as she curled in tighter against Olivia. "Instead I would love to be wrapped in the arms of my wife for right now."

Olivia pulled the covers over them, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Mmm, like this?"

Alex nodded against Olivia's chest.

Olivia sighed in content. "I wish I could sleep wrapped up in you."

"Settle for around me?" Alex asked as she placed a kiss on Olivia's chin.

Olivia wrapped her legs around her, groaning at the warmth. "Absolutely."

Alex sighed as she ran her finger across her wedding band and began to drift off to sleep.

Olivia smiled, kissing her neck, before kissing Alex's wedding band. "Mmm. I love you."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that's the story! What d you think? We'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed and will review this chapter! This was so much fun to write! You guys are the best!

**Reviews:** Hime no Kowai Shumi, Ockham's razor, tummer22, batpiggy, More to Learn, Kikilia14, mika, Guest, jba42 & Bkwrmchar

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & livsgirl**


End file.
